


Stranded

by ThatOneGirlNamedScar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adrift AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kuroo and Tsuki are stranded, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a little bit of smut, but not too much, tsukishima wears female clothes btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlNamedScar/pseuds/ThatOneGirlNamedScar
Summary: Kei and Tetsurou have been together for eight years now and kuroo wants to seal the deal. What better way to do it then out in the pacific ocean. What he wasn't expecting was a category five hurricane and especially not to get stuck right in the middle of it. Now they are billions of miles away from any spot of land--upcoming movie Adrift au





	1. Bon Voyage Lovebirds!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you guys enjor, it's going to be one heck of a ride, literally.

"Where are we going?" Kei questioned, he was more than surprised when he was told to get his birth certificate because they're going to Hawaii. He almost thought he was joking, but the look on Tetsurou's face said otherwise. Kei had asked him where the money came from and the only response he got was, 'a product of hard work and also coming from a rich family' with his usual shit-eating grin. Now here he was in some foreign land, in a foreign car with Akaashi and Bokuto, who was singing loudly, in the back seat, to a foreign destination.   
"Eight years and now you want to murder me," Kei remarked. Kuroo had let out a snort "Tsuki, I would never. Have some faith and enjoy the car ride, will you?" He gave absolutely no hint to where they were going and just continued to drum his fingers on the steering wheel to _The Beach _by The Neighborhood. Kei sighed and turned his head to the window, letting his arm hang out slightly.__

__"We're here!" Tetsurou announced taking a wide turn to park the car. "The keys are yours, Bo." He looked back and tossed the keys to the owl haired man. Who loudly thanked him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Stay right there, I'll open the door for you," Tetsurou grinned. "That's stupidly cliche, I can open it myself" Kei retorted and showed him by opening the door and stepping out of the air-conditioned car, into the heat and breeze. "You're no fun babe," Kuroo said with a pout, walking towards the trunk to grab their luggage. The wind made his sundress sway lightly as Tsukishima waited for Akaashi to get out before walking to join his boyfriend. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Akaashi said as soon as he got out of the car, looking out at the dock where hundreds of boats surrounded it. He nodded his head "Yeah it is." His boyfriend had really done it now, he rented a fucking boat. Kei groaned inwardly at his husband's flamboyant idea.  
He walked back to grab his suitcase and bag from Tetsurou, who had his belongings in hand as well. "You're going to love the boat I rented," he grinned at Tsuki. A genuine one that, even after eight years, made him turn away to hide his red face. Kuroo grabbed his hand and lead him further through the dock with Akaashi and Bokuto following close behind. Kuroo had already said they wouldn't be with them the whole time, but were going to be in Hawaii with them to see them off. Kei's eyes widened at the boat they stopped in front of. This wasn't just a boat, this was a yacht. "Testu, this is a fucking yacht. This must've cost a fortune" he exclaimed. The boat was two levels, the second level was open so you could look out towards the sea. The bottom level was slightly opened and lead towards a cabin, which he could only assume is where the pit was as well. "The cabin has three rooms inside of it and everything we need," Kuroo said as he stepped out onto the boat. He took his luggage and Kei's and put it on the boat before handing a hand out to Kei to help him onto the boat. "Help me, get this boat untied Bo" Kuroo said as he knelt down to lift the anchor. Kei quickly brought their stuff inside the cabin when kuroo handed him the keys._ _

__Eventually, they got the boat untied and ready to go. Bokuto had his arm around Akaashi's waist, mirrored to Kuroo who had his arm wrapped around Kei's. They were waving as the boat began to drift off into the sea. When they were far out enough both of the two on the dock yelled out "Bon voyage lovebirds! Have fun, we'll see you in a few days!"_ _


	2. Baby, we are the only one's here and there ain't nothing stopping us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I've never written gay smut? This is the only chapter that I intend to include a little smut but's it's very brief and very vague so bare with me. Also spotify playlist for this book is right here ---> https://open.spotify.com/user/22lyb2fnbqg5yqxrufdix4tmi/playlist/59dcjv7gmvqC4S97zX1yZg?si=bKRYrBZsRJWzYo4HFohUWQ any song that is referenced is in this playlist and others I have in store later on because they just really fit the mood. I tried to include a little bit of every genre in there so hopefully you find something you like

Kuroo takes his significant other's hand it leads him to the cockpit. He could only think how he'd never get tired of the way Kei's hand feels, it's significantly smaller than his large ones but his hands are smooth. Even after years of blocking volleyballs and diving to the group to receive the ball. Kei's fingers are long and most importantly, it fits perfectly in his hand. Stroking the other's knuckle as he leads him to the very front of the boat, "welcome to the cockpit!" He announces as he lets go of Tsukishima's hand to do a spin with his arms out gesturing to the luxurious pit. "And it would seem that this handsome man with fabulous hair is your captain. Don't worry I'll get you to your destination safely... Your destination is California, correct?" He rakes a hand through his rooster's nest of hair with a handsome grin staring dead at Kei's shocked expression.   
"California?" he asked, shocked. "Mhm, that's where bo and 'kaashi will meet us as well," he confirmed, turning back to the front of the boat to start it up, hands on the wheel. "Tetsu, this trip must've cost a fortune," Kei said rather exasperatedly. "Anything for you Doll," he paused. "Plus, you were so stressed out this semester. I figured a trip like this could do you some good. Plus I work hard and a 'snobby rich kid' as you so kindly put it when we first met." Reminiscing back to when they first met.  
-flashback-  
Tsukishima couldn't believe he allowed himself to be coerced into practicing with self-entitled rich kids. He sighed adjusting his knee pads to the correct position. He glanced to the side, studying the boy with ridiculous hair. He never thought Nekoma's captain would be so damn irritating, but he knew exactly how to get under Tsukishima's skin and quite frankly, it pissed him off.   
"Alright princess, come here let's see what you got." Rooster hair called out to him. The boy only seemed to aggravate him even more with every word he said to Tsukishima. "Don't call me that," he said sharply, throwing a menacing glare his way, before taking his place beside the tall black-haired man. The cat-like captain only hummed "Princess has got a little bit of bite." Kei bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing back a retort and clicked his tongue in disapproval. He looked ahead at the two in front of him. Both had shoes and kneepads that probably cost three times as much as his did.  
Tsukishima has never felt more inferior than he did this very moment. Surrounded by people who screamed intimidation, power, and money. Not too much how attractive they were. Especially the man beside him with the god-awful hair, not that he would ever say that aloud. He clicked his tongue again and raised his hands above his head, mirroring the male beside him. "Snobby rich kids."   
-End of flashback-  
Tetsurou remembers just observing the blonde haired man and how easy it was to read him at that moment. How somehow see every single detail from the tiny speck of nervousness that fluttered across his face to the hair that stuck up on his arm. He glanced back at his boyfriend who was staring out the open window. He faced front steering the boat towards the buoys that would allow him to speed up. Kuroo felt skinny, light arms wrap around his waist. "Tetsu," the man behind him whispered. "Hm?" he felt a head and soft featherlike hair rest in the crook of his neck. "Thank you for this. It's really nice and I guess I did need something like this."  
The cat-like man rested his non-dominant hand on his significant other's letting out a light hum. "There's a speaker over there" he jutted is chin to the left at the small grey speaker on one of the many shelves in the pit. Kei unwrapped himself from Tetsurou, making his way to his phone to connect it to the Bluetooth speaker that looked extremely similar to the one they had back in their shared apartment. Hearing a ping, signaling that his phone was connected, he pressed the shuffle button. Hearing a much too familiar song play, _Neptune_ by Sleeping At Last. Kuroo immediately started humming, slowing the boat down to let go of the wheel. Letting the boat move and rock with the wind. He stepped towards Kei offering his hand to him. The blonde haired man snorted and took the hand anyways. Allowing himself be pulled closer to Tetsurou throwing his arms around his neck. Tetsurou in turn placing his on Kei's waist. Swaying back and forth in rhythm with the song, a few spins here and there. Staring deeply into kuroo's cat-like hazel eyes, that seemed endless. Endless they were, Kei could stare into them forever and never get tired of them. Here in this moment, they both forgot everything else around them, their home life, school, jobs, friends. It was just them miles into the sea, alone. Kuroo pecked Kei on the lips. Kei going back in for a longer kiss, this one more sensual, deeper.   
Kuroo nibbling on Kei's lower lip. Non-verbally asking for entrance to the inside of his mouth. Kei parted his mouth slightly, just enough for Tetsurou to slip his tongue inside. The blonde let out a quiet moan from the contact. The song ended automatically playing the next one, _House of Balloons/Glass Table Girls_ by The Weeknd. Not that the two cared, the music just drowned out only hearing the smacking of lips. The makeout session got more sexual, hungrier, needier. As if they hadn't been fed for days and the only way to satiate their hunger was the other. Kuroo pushing Kei into the small quaint bedroom with open windows. Kei already unbuttoning Kuroo's shirt before he was pushed onto the bed.   
The dark haired man kissing down his neck, slowly sliding the dress straps down Kei's shoulders. The younger was panting hard and let out a loud gasp when Tetsurou dragged a hand across his now hard nipples. His kisses slowly moved lower to his chest, dragging Kei's dress along. Kuroo looked up with a grin, observing his boyfriend's flushed face and how he was biting his hand to quiet any noises that tried to escape him. The older male dragged his tongue in an agonizingly slow pace across Kei's nipple, while grasping the hand that the younger was biting. "I want to hear you."   
He pushed his knee into Kei's covered crotch. Relishing the sweet moan that escaped his boyfriend's lips. He finally got Kei out of his dress, tossing it to the floor before reaching to kiss him again. "That dress looked absolutely amazing on you," he grinned, "but I like you out of it even more." The cat-like man reached a hand down to palm Kei through his underwear. The older man really new how to rile him up. Kei was almost rendered speechless, only able to mutter broken sentences and high pitched mewls. As kuroo continued only to palm him through his underwear and lick his nipples, Kei whined inbetween moans, "Tetsu-ahh.. Please -mmh... Need.. More -ahh!" He let out a particularly loud moan when Tetsurou lightly bit his sensitive nipples. "Hm? What was that Moonshine?" He looked up at Kei teasingly. "You want more?" He asked slipping a hand into his underwear beginning to lightly stroke his now hard length. This only made Kei moan louder, "Tetsu-mmh... More... Need-ah! More!" Kuroo chuckled, the vibrations caused by his voice went straight to Kei's cock making it impossibly harder.   
\---Timeskip ((sorry not sorry))----  
Tetsurou laid, panting, beside the younger male beside of him. Completely satisfied by the way he was able to unravel Kei into the beautiful mess that he is now. He sat up, heading to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. When he got back Kei had both his eyes closed but cracked one open to see Tetsurou back in his shorts holding a washcloth, moving to wipe the cum off stomach. "There's a really nice shower in the bathroom. You can take one first." he nodded his head towards the bathroom. "What about you?" the other male questioned. "I need to make sure the wind didn't blow us off course," he grinned, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Kei's forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I didn't add in the whole sex scene because I didn't think it was needed for this story? I think next chapter is when shit starts to happen. So please come back! I'm going to try to post twice a week, sundays and wednesday. So, the next chapter should be a lot longer. Once again, spotify playlist -->https://open.spotify.com/user/22lyb2fnbqg5yqxrufdix4tmi/playlist/59dcjv7gmvqC4S97zX1yZg?si=bKRYrBZsRJWzYo4HFohUWQ I literally listen to some of these songs on repeat to right certain parts. Billie Eilish is a queen, and although some of her songs have nothing to do with the story the beat fits the mood. See you guys next week!


	3. -discontinuing- update

I actually started this before Adrift,( the movie I based this fic off of,) came out. The movie is amazing btw, I saw it the day it came out. Then my idea was to discontinue this fic and rewrite it because I wanted to make it a little different. Safe to say I never got to that (╯︵╰,) I’m going to try to get the new chapter 1 out soon, I’ve just been so busy with an original story I’ve been working on and will be introduced to my wattpad soon. Stay tuned because Stranded will be back my lovelies!   
-Scar


End file.
